


Crystal Camp Island - Summer Camp Island x Steven Universe - ENDED

by SUFandom



Series: Summer Camp Island Crossover Fanfic Collections [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Summer Camp Island (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Anger, Comedy, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom
Summary: Lapis and Steven Heading to the Warp Pad but suddenly a space warp disturbance occur and headed straight to Summer Camp Island. Will they adopt the island's nature??, will they meet their new friends?, and when will they go back home??-----





	1. The Disturbance Occur

Chapter 1- The Disturbance occurs.

As Sunrise awakens, Steven is eating a bowl of cereal. With Milk of Course. And at the barn, lapis is sleeping on a hammock and...  
Lapis: Stop That.  
Oh..well time skip 10 am!  
Steven: Lets go to the Island to Hang out??  
Lapis:Sure!  
As the heroes heading to the island Steven and...  
Steven & Lapis: Will you Stop That, cuz its kinda annoying.  
Me: Most fanfic needed narrator my heroes.  
Steven: what fanfic??  
Me: Never Mind  
As steven and lapis brougt things for their bonding and now they are warping.  
*warp sound*  
But suddenly:  
Steven: woah, aaaaahh!  
the warp stream is on tornado motion and suddenly crashes into the bush.  
Lapis: Are you okay??  
Steven: Yeah. Im fine. But where's the warp pad!  
Lapis: what. I dunno  
Steven: so we're stranded here??, come on lets find help.


	2. Who are they??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Summer Camp Island PoV, Oscar saw the light rays crash to somewhere around the island, Oscar, Hedgehog, and Saxophone the Yeti are on to find the mysterious light ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you've noticed that the last chapter does not have space.. well we'll put it some space for reading comfort. (ill try effortly)

Chapter 2- Who Are They?

One Beautiful Morning, Oscar wakes up to eat ceareal. And he changes clothes and then he goes outside to get some fresh air.

And then

*Tinnnggg* *boooomm*

Hedgehog even notice it too.

And Oscar Wants to See what it was and

Oscar's PoV  
Well, that's strange. Well maybe a peek of that thing would not hurt....

Hedgehog: Oscar, Did You See That?

Oscar: Light Beam from the Sky? Yep.

Hedgehog: Lets go Find it!!

Oscar: Sure!

As we head into the forest. Some destroyed trees were seen and.

Saxophone: Boo.

Oscar & Hedgehog: Gahh!

Oscar: Hey Saxophone. Did you see some light ray coming from here?

Saxophone: Oh. You Mean the Glowing some sort of tube in the daylight. Yes. And it very loud..

Oscar: Lets go Find out.

Saxophone: Sure!

As we go from the crater, we saw some weird yellow skin with curly hair with star on his shirt and some blue figure but has a gem?? on its back... its weird though..


	3. Who Are You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Hell this Chapter is Both PoV. Well Steven saw someone but its definitely not some human. And this island is no ordinary island.

Steven's PoV

I woke up from the bottom of this creater and i saw someone. It was an elephant, a hedgehog and, a yeti?? wait i thought that yeti lives on the snowy place?? I thought

And Lapis Saw That Figure too.

Who are you? Lapis Shouted

Umm. Animals. I guess.. I said

Oscar's PoV

What did that thing say?! i thought

Steven's PoV  
No. I think they are different from animals. Lapis said

Are you sure? i said

Yes. Lapis nodded

Lapis PoV:  
Come out now. Or i will kill you! i said

Oh. Come on Lapis, Don't Scare them. Steven said

Okay.. Um. Im Oscar, and this is Hedgehog and Saxophone. The Yeti. Oscar Said

 

What Place is this Steven said

Summer Camp Island. Hedgehog said


	4. Welcome To The Camp!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are walking down a long hill for now disscusing for themselves.

Chapter 4

Oscar PoV:   
So you're a hybrid gem?? i asked

Yep. I am. Steven nodded

But if its cracked? said Hedgehog

Our forms will corrupt. Said Lapis

Well. Tell us about your mother! i said

Well. My mother was first leader of homeworld but after my mom see how beautiful life on earth, she became a rebel because 2 diamonds didn't agree about stopping a colonization, and it turned into a great gem war. We won but most of rebelled gems were corrupted because the three diamonds shot some corrupting ray. But 2 were survived including my mom. Steven sadly said

Oh. i sighed

And after. I had to use myself to correct these wrongs. And i suceed telling the 2 leaders of homeworld named Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond and we want to heal the corruption and.. we need to go white diamond's planet using my mom's ship and after we arrived white diamond wants me to stay to her planet for billion years i think.... steven said.

That. Is. So. Deep. Said hedgehog

Well want to go to my cottage for slumber party? asked oscar

Sure. they all said. Even Saxophone


	5. The Private Slumber Party Begins... Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are onto slumber party. But unexpected things came.... ?? a mystery... nope. I know that you know it..... maybe  
> And with a new fusion! Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that i didnt update. Cuz needed to write Freaky Friday. If you want to read it. Visit my works page or my dashboard..

Chapter 5

The Slumber Party Begins..

I got the blankets said hedgehog

I got the pillows. Said Oscar

I got nothing.. except socks.. said Saxophone

Okay. Now.. what should we do?? said Steven

We could do truth or dare?? said hedgehog

Sure! said in unison

*Boom*

what was that?! said Oscar

I dunno? said saxophone

Lets go outside and see. Said Hedgehog.

*And they see betsy hiding at the bush*

Hey Betsy! what's happening? said oscar

A... monster! and its scary! Said Betsy

What?! said Steven

I tried to use my wand to calm it down but no effect. But there is some sort of yellow gem on its head.. said Betsy

*And they realized*

a corrupted gem monster?? said steven

Yeah.. i think so. Wait who are.. betsy cut- off

No time to explain. We need to act fast before it destroys the camp! said steven

Hop on me said lapis and they flew.

There it is! steven said

Tree! shouted lapis

*They managed to dodge while the tree is screaming.*

Get us down lapis! said steven.


	6. The Private Slumber Party Begins - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle scene pov  
> well lapis and steven are working together to stop a corrupted green zicron with betsy, oscar, hedgehog, and saxophone..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter. Fusion mystery is here!

*As they Touched down, Lapis and steven saw Oscar, Betsy, Hedgehog, and Saxophone..*

Guys! You Need to Get out of here! said steven

No. We will help. No matter how painful it is. Said Hedgehog.

*Battle Scene*

*Lapis used water arms on nearby lake and punched it down and tried to unpoof... But the corrupted gem throw a large rock and they evaded. Hedgehog uses acid to melt the corrupted gemstone and she was cornered..*

Help! said Hedgehog

Not on my watch said betsy

*Poof*

*a rock had a wings now*

run! said oscar

*As steven and lapis colled each other because of the impact of the slap, there was a bright light and turns them into a large purple figure with color purple jacket and a dark blue pants*

what the... gahh! we.. we... we fused!! said lavender quartz

Woah! that is awesome! said Saxophone

Sweet. Let's do this! Said lavender qurtz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapter soon. I hope


	7. The Private Slumber Party #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And lavender quartz fuses. Oscar, hedgehog and betsy and also saxophone amazed at what they have saw in naked eye..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been imported to wattpad @SUFanonPhilippines

The Private Slumber Party begins 3

Oh. Sweet! said Lavender Quartz

*As they attacked lavender quartz fuses the shield and water to make a water version of it and slams right up to the gem's face and it poofed*

Nailed it! said lavender quartz

That. Was. Awesome! shouted oscar

*Unfused*

Uhh. Lapis! sorry for what happening. Said Steven

Nah. Its okay. It felt amazing when we fused! said lapis in happy voice.

So.. lets continue to our slumber party?? said oscar. 

Hey oscar! its 10PM! you need to sleep. For me. Its friday! said moon

Okay! said oscar

End chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven. Shouted pearl
> 
> Where is my baby! cried pearl


	8. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gems and Connie (even his dad) are worried

2 days after the missing steven

The Police did not find steven in 2 Days But they Extended the search.

Pearl: Please Try to do your Job Please *crying, sniffs*

Doug: okay. Sure. We wont stop until we find steven.

As for greg. Sometimes He Can't Sleep.

As for the gems in daylight. They are going on a mission but on night time, they join the search team.

Pearl: Garnet did you see Steven from your Future vision?

Garnet: Yes, but too blur and too far. But i saw Lapis.

Peridot: You Saw Lapis? Really?!

Garnet: yes. but his future is too foggy.

Pearl: Just take a nap Garnet to fresh up.

Garnet: okay

*opens the boiling room and closes*


	9. Learning how to fuse/Slumber Party Ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 short story of clip part 1-  
> now they will know what is fusion like.

at 7am

*Oscar woked up by hedgehog's hand... and she's still asleep*

Oscar:*yawns*

*Oscar is making cereal with milk for himself*

*as steven and lapis woked up*

Steven: Good morning oscar!

Oscar: Good morning Steven.

Steven: Hi. Lapis

Lapis: Hey.

*As Hedgehog awakes*

Hedgehog: Hi. What time is it??

Oscar:Wait. *goes outside* Sun! what time is it? 

Sun: 7:35 in the morning!

Oscar: Thanks!

Hedgehog: What time is it??

Oscar: 7:35 am

Hedgehog: Hey steven. Tell us about fusion please??

Steven: well to fuse you need a gem.. like a magical one. 

Hedgehog: really? *writing down to the journal*

Steven: Yeah. and you need to be with harmony with the one youre fusing with. Most Gems said that A gem cant fuse if its organic. But im half organic so.. Yeah.  
and if your both feelings have a stronger bond. There.

Hedgehog: okay. Thanks for the info.

Susie😒: Hey Crybabies. Eh. Wait. Steven? is that you?

Steven: Yes and how do you know my name?


	10. Making our Way Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: Steven & Lapis found a cracked Warp Pad on the other side of the mountain. and i think its time to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dont you Worry😀  
> Theres still Part 2 of Crossover Fanfic.

Lapis was flying finding the pad and, Steven was Playing Monopoly: Philippines Version with Oscar and Hedgehog.

Hedgehog: Well. here is your loan Oscar.

Oscar: Thanks

Steven: How much for one motel in Taft. Ave?

Oscar: About 300

Steven: Here *Gives 300 paper money*

*Lapis bursts to the door.*

Lapis: Steven! I found a broken warp pad!

Steven: Really?

Lapis: Yes. Come on *steven hops in and. fly away tru the broken pad*

*as they got to the pad, steven heals it and turns back to normal and.. they say goodbye*

Campers and Witches: Bye!!

Steven:Bye!

*poof tling*

At the temple:

Connie was sad that ste...

*poof tlingg*

oh. never mind.

Connie: Steven!

*connie hugs steven*

Steven: Hi Connie!

*End*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if so short. im low bat 1% i gtg


	11. Welcome Back! - End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of Story.
> 
> Well Lapis and Steven have arrived at the Beach Temple.  
> For a Few Days.  
> And they have something to tell to the gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is it. My First last Story that i have ever made.  
> Well Good Night!

Welcome Home:

Pearl: Steven! *hugs steven*

Greg: Steven!, My Son! *joining the hug*

Peridot: Lapisssss! *Hug Lapis*

Garnet , Amethyst, and Connie: Steven! *joining the hug*

Peri: Steven! *Hugs Steven*

*3 hours later*

And we came to that place and it was cool. Said Steven

Huh. Lapis! maybe lets go to the Summer Camp Island said Peri

Yeah.. Maybe. Said Lapis

Oh. So thats why the Green Zicron was on the bubble room. I already know that but i dont know where it came from. said Garnet

*sigh* its good to be back 😃 said steven

Yeah. it is. Lapis said

The End!!! 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎉🎊🎉🎆🎆🎆🎆


End file.
